Just a Fan
by Time Hollow
Summary: Simpily the wish for full meant of a Fan. like or don't like. this is just a fan's support.


**OK first off I just want to say that I love Fanfiction, when I first found this website I was amazed that story's about my favorite all-time anime and books, like Naruto and Harry Potter, were going off into ways I had only thought of. I will be the first to admit that I'm one of those writers that fall into these clichés that so many people hate, but I love them. Sure it may seem to get old but I still love to read them to see just what is different to the book the see what direction the story will go. That brings me to one story I found written by The Infamous Man whose works I have liked to see called The Gentry which is from the DC universe "The Multiversity" Crossover with Naruto. It was a 1,838 word story in which a Naruto went the destroy the leaf and female Kyuubi route with a harem, in which The Gentry was responsible for everything and that the whole point was to break him and the world and that they were doing the same to other fandoms. It was small but by the time it was over I felt like I wanted to cry from what I had read. So I decide to write this story below. I can see why he worte his story after all most of the story's I've seen lately but I still like them, well some of them others are just crap. This is just me writing something that I felt I wanted to write. This is also not a flame or any negative response to The Infamous Man as I still enjoy his other works greatly and hope to continue to read them. This is merely me writing what was on my mind. Now without further ado I present a Fan's Support it is just a story of one fans thoughts on the worlds of fiction.**

_**A Fan's support**_

Despair that was the only way to describe what a group of people were feeling as there were on their knees in front demonic destroyers known as the Gentry.

This group of people consisted of the champions of their own worlds.

The number one knuckleheaded ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

The Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki.

The straw hat pirate Monkey D Luffy.

The third rate Magus Emiya Shirou

The Third child of NERV Shinji Ikari.

The-boy-who-lived Harry Potter.

The Black Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia.

All of these man were champions in there on right destined to change their world, but the only thing they could feel now was a overwhelming despair at what had just been told to them by the Gentry.

How they were used by them to enter their worlds to break them down, how they were used to destroy the people they were supposed to save, but instead they had allowed these Demonic destroys, the chance to enter their worlds only one thought was left in their minds.

"Why? Why did you do all of this?!" the blonde ninja cried out to the beings in front of them.

"**Why**?" The bat creature in the front of the teens asked. "**We want yu. We want yu and the others 2 give up yr dreams. We want yu all 2 abandon all hope. We want 2 make yu all like us**." The group watch as other figures stepped beside the bat creature. A purple tentacle creature with three eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth rose. "**Hellmachine**." Then, a tower rose from the ground. Red eyes behind pillars staring at the group of hero's and was laughing maniacally. "**Lord Broken**." Next, a pile of corpses formed into a massive face that grinned at the boys. "**Demogorgunn**." Next an emancipated and thin woman, whose arms looked like bones and skin so tightened and dry that it looked like it would tear off "**Dame Merciless**. Then, the bat creature flew just a bit closer to them and said. "**Intellectron! We are the Gentry**!" the bat creature said to them. "**We have influenced hundreds of worlds. We shall break yu down as we broke them down. It will become so bad that yu all shall wish 2 die or commit suicide. But the Anti-Death Equation shall revert you to this form indefinitely. There shall be no release from this moment. Yu all have been trapped ever since corruption. Now we shall deconstruct and make yu all members of Gentry**." The Gentry moved closer to them, ominously while all the heroes could do was lay there and remember all the pain they had caused to their worlds. "**Let us rejoice in anguish together**."

Intellectron and the other Gentry was almost upon the teenagers but just as they were about to touch them-

"Back off." A voice called out in a cold but firm tone.

Before anyone could react the Gentry were thrown away from the hero's by an unseen force.

STEP

STEP

STEP

Both groups looked towards the sound and saw walking towards them was…a man, he was wearing what some of the teens saw as black sweatpants a light blue shirt sleeve t-shirt with a black fedora resting on his head, there was nothing about him that stuck out to them at all there was no power that could be felt from him there was no air about him that made him stand out. All and all he looked to be a young if not slightly overweighed man.

The man stopped as he drew close to the group, first he looked at the Gentry and looked at them with a look the showed curiosity but with a large amount of disgust and hated mixed in with it. He then looked towards the heroes on the ground and the teens were shocked to see the man had a look of awe on his face as he gazed upon the group.

"_**Who are yu**_?" Intellectron asked the man.

The man broke his gaze from the teens and looked at the bat creature.

"Me?" the man asked, "I'm nobody important in the grand scheme of things, not like these guys here" he waved a hand to the teens beside him "Hell I'm not even meet to be here, but since the rules here state I can't give me real name or any real important personal information you'll just have to call me by my call sign" he said as he gave a mocking by towards the Gentry "Time Hollow, at your service."

Time Hollow then turned his back on the Gentry and started to walk toward the down teens, "Now then if you don't mind and I really don't care if you do, I have a huge bone to pick with you ass holes for messing with my reading time so yeah time for you ass holes to die." before the Gentry could even reply-

SNAP

Time Hollow snapped his fingers.

The next instant there was an army standing with the group of hero's.

Each with power that could be godlike

Each a hero in their own right

Each of their stories were similar but different at the same time

And each and every one of them was a copy of the teens standing there.

What happen next was what could only be called a one sided beat down. No matter how many the Gentry tried to beat there was ten more attacking them. An endless army all with the same goal in mind. To beat the shit out of them.

There powers varied each impossible in their own right. They all started out as the same but their fates varied. Some became a hero others a villain. One was a boy the other a girl. Some are human others were beings out of a story. Some fought hand to hand others had swords or guns.

But there was one thing that they all had in common.

They all followed the path they picked with no regrets. Some come to a happy ending in their lives some still looked for one and others had a bitter end. But they did not regret their choice. It didn't matter to them if what they did was wrong or if it was dumb or done to many times to count. It was all one wild ride to them.

As the gentry were fading away torn, crushed, and died, the originally group of teens looked at the man who defeated the beings who so easily crushed there hope.

"Wh-Who are you?" Shirou bravely asked.

As the man was fading away he only said one thing.

"Just a fan."


End file.
